Coming Back
by flowerchild77
Summary: Griss, Sara and baby Sophie come home for Christmas. Last part of the 'Goodbye, Hello.... Series'


This is the last part in the 'goodbye, hello......series,' so enjoy it! it's christmas fluff, just in time!

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Stupid computer, I hate the damn things," Jim muttered as he re-entered his password for his computer's login for the third time.

"Finally, ok, internet," Jim said, clicking on the web browser, typing in with pointed fingers. The first message in his inbox was from Sara.

Opening the message he smiled. The first thing he saw was Sara sitting in a rocking chair with her feet up and baby Sophie curled into her neck.

"_Hey Jim,_

_Merry almost Christmas. Can you believe it's almost here already, five more days until Santa comes. Have you been a good boy this year??_

_Gil, Sophie and I are all doing great. We're all happy and healthy and planning a trip home to see our family. _

_What do you think, could you put up with some house guests and a dog for a few days?? If not, we'll find a hotel._

_We can't wait to see everyone. Sophie is dying to meet her new aunt, uncles and her Grandpa Jim!_

_Give us a call and we can figure everything out._

_Love, Sara_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Picking up the phone straight away, Jim dialled, only realizing too late that is was probably very late at night in San Francisco.

"Hello."

"Sara," Jim winced.

"Hey!"

"Did I wake you, I didn't realize…"

"No, its ok, I was awake. I'm just nursing Sophie."

"Good. So, Christmas…"

"You up for some company?"

"I would love some company. I actually have Christmas off this year. Plus, I would really like to meet my granddaughter."

"And she would love to meet you, too, Jim," Sara said softly as Sophie suckled at her breast.

"Listen, I'll let you go, you're probably tired and I have a case, but just call me when you get into Vegas."

"Will do, Jim."

"Bye, Cookie."

"Bye, Grandpa."

* * *

"So, Sara, Gil and the baby are staying with you," Catherine asked later that night, as part of the team sat in the break room.

"Yeah, they should be in Christmas Eve morning. They're driving all night."

"Probably better that way, try and keep the baby on schedule," Nick theorized.

"So, Christmas Day, you up for some company then, Jim," Greg asked.

"Yeah, might as well, I can throw a bird in the oven."

"You can cook, Jim?"

"Hey, I resent that! I am a great cook, plus Gil knows his way around a kitchen, too. You guys will have a great Christmas dinner, turkey and all."

"Should we notify the hospital now," Greg whispered to Nick.

* * *

Seeing the car pull up, Jim quickly went to the door, wanting to see his granddaughter for the first time.

"Hey, Jim," Sara said with a large smile as she held on to Hank's leash. Gil was getting Sophie out of the car.

"Cookie, you look great for someone who just had a baby three weeks ago."

"Work in progress, Jim," Sara replied as the two embraced, Jim holding her tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Sara."

"Merry Christmas, Jim," Sara said as Gil came up behind them.

"What, no Merry Christmas for me."

"Merry Christmas, Gil," Jim said, holding out his hand for handshake which turned into a hug.

"Now let me see this beautiful baby," Jim said, ushering everyone in the door, Hank scouting out the place, sniffing everywhere.

"Can I," Jim asked, wanting to take her out of her car seat.

"Sure, I'm just going to go use the bathroom, that coffee I had a couple hours ago ran right through me" Gil said, leaving as Jim bent down to the car seat, slowly unbuckling the sleeping baby before lifting her out and settling her in the crook of his arm.

"She's gorgeous, Sara."

"We think so," Sara said, watching the moment unfold with a smile.

"There's nothing like the smell of a newborn baby, so full of innocence," Jim said as the two made their way onto the living room couch.

"The team's coming over for Christmas tomorrow."

"Good, we have gifts for everyone," Gil said, coming back and making himself comfy on the lazy boy.

"Oh, and you're helping me cook the turkey. Don't worry, Sara, I got some of that tofu stuff for you, too."

* * *

"Where are they," Nick said as Jim opened the front door, Hank jumping at his feet.

"Gil's in the kitchen, Sara's nursing."

"You mean I have to wait?"

"Sorry, Nicky," Jim said as Greg came running up to the front door, balancing Christmas gifts.

"Are they here?"

"They're here, come on in guys," Jim said as Catherine pulled up in the driveway. She and Lindsay walked up to the front door.

"Can we see her?"

"Is no one excited to see me? Even after I've cooked you all dinner," Gil said, coming onto the front stoop.

"Griss, how's the new dad," Nick asked.

"A little sleep deprived, but good," Gil said as Nick pulled him into a hug.

"You look good, Gil," Catherine said with a smile.

"Not so bad yourself, Cath. The supervisor position suits you well."

"I hate paperwork."

"Now you know how I felt," Gil replied as Catherine let go of their embrace.

"Greg, how's being a level three?"

"Feels great, Grissom," Greg said with a friendly hug.

"Is Sara almost done nursing, we all want to see the baby," Lindsay asked.

"I'll go check. Why don't you guys go make yourselves comfortable in Jim's living room," Gil said as he went towards the back room.

"How's it going back here?"

"She just finished."

"Good, because she's got a lot of people wanting to see her."

"So I heard," Sara said, passing the slightly awake infant over to Gil who instantly put her on his shoulder that had a baby blanket on it.

"Go take her out. I'm just going to fix myself quick."

"You're beautiful the way you are," Gil said, kissing Sara.

"You're such a sweet talker. That's how we got her, you know," Sara laughed as Gil left with a chuckle.

"Oh my goodness," Catherine said as Gil emerged with a tiny baby in his shoulder, patting her tiny back.

"Give her here."

"She just ate, you might want this," Gil said as he handed over Sophie and a baby blanket.

"Oh wow," Greg said with a smile.

"She has Sara's dark hair and your baby blues, Griss."

"And I hope it never changes," Sara said, coming out from the back room.

"Sara," Greg popped up, crashing her with a hug.

"Hi, Greg."

"We missed you."

"We missed you guys, too," Sara said as Nick came up, hugging her tightly and kissing the side of her head.

"She's a beauty."

"We like to think so," Sara said as she sat down beside Gil on the love seat.

"So, who cooked? We already notified the ER just in case," Greg joked.

"I did. Have no fear, Jim didn't do a thing."

"I thought you said you could cook, Jim," Catherine said as she slowly passed Sophie over to Nick.

"Hey, it's not my fault Gil took over."

"Jim, you couldn't peel a potato," Gil retorted with a smile.

"I was peeling."

"I was peeling five potatoes to your one, Jim," Sara butted in.

"Touché"

"She's got some meat on her bones," Nick said, rubbing Sophie's back.

"She's got an appetite, that's for sure," Sara said.

"I still don't know how you did that without drugs, Sara."

"She's stubborn," Gil said.

"But you love me for it."

"True," Gil said as Nick passed Sophie to Greg, who took her eagerly.

"So any plans for more," Greg asked.

"Ummm"

"Ahhhh"

"Wow, rendering you both speechless as the same time. I don't think I've ever seen it," Jim put in.

"Its ok guys, you don't have to answer, just yanking you chain," Greg said as a loud burp came from Sophie.

"How does such a tiny thing make such a loud noise," Lindsay asked.

"That was nothing, just wait until after dinner."

* * *

"Wahhhhhhh, wahhhhhhh, wahhhhhh!"

"I'll tell you, she's got a set of lungs," Nick said, rocking the tiny infant, trying to calm her down but failing.

"Uh, one of you want to take her," Nick asked Grissom and Sara.

"Here," Grissom said, taking the crying baby.

"Shh, Sophie Grace, Daddy's got you," Gil whispered into her ear. She almost instantly calmed down at the sound of her father's voice. Gil went back to the lazy boy with Sophie lying on his chest, sucking on her hand and blinking rapidly.

"Well, I think someone's a Daddy's girl," Catherine commented.

"You got that right! Don't feel bad, Nick, she'll cry with me too sometimes. But as soon as Gil takes her, she's as quiet as a mouse," Sara said, brushing her daughter's cheek.

"Seriously," Greg said.

"Oh yeah."

"Enjoy it when they're this little because before you know it they're getting ready for college," Catherine said, smiling at Lindsay.

* * *

The Next Night

"You guys actually came," Nick said happily as Sara, Gil, with Sophie in his arms, stood at reception at CSI.

"We figured we'd make a pit stop before heading back home," Sara explained as Nick led them to the break room.

"We don't have any cases tonight, so close your open cases," Catherine said.

"She's enjoying the supervisor position way too much," Gil teased as Catherine whirled around.

"You know I am! Gimme," Catherine said, holding out her arms for the baby.

"I just saw you yesterday, but I swear, you're bigger already."

"Dr. Grissom," Langston said.

"Hi Professor. Sara, this is Professor Langston."

"I've heard a lot about you," Sara said.

"Likewise. There are a lot of stories around here about you."

"Good ones, I hope," Sara said with a raised eyebrow towards Greg. She knew he would be the one spreading stories.

"Always, my love."

"Greg, she's married. You lost your chance a long time ago. No, wait a minute, you never had a chance," Nick teased.

"Ouch, I'm wounded," Greg said, grabbing his heart.

"Riley, you seem to be doing well around here," Gil said as the lab rats started to pile in the room.

"I am."

"Is that the Grissom baby? What's her name, Sara," Mandy asked.

"Sophie Grace."

"She's beautiful! May I," Wendy asked as Sara nodded. Hodges came up beside her and stroked Sophie's cheek.

"She's beautiful," Doc said, coming into the room, David and Jim on his heels.

"We like to think so," Sara said, giving Doc a hug and a bright smile.

"You know, I never thought I would see the day Sara and Gil got together, let alone get married and have a kid. Don't you have work to do," Conrad said, coming into the room.

"No cases, Conrad," Catherine said as Conrad held out his hands for the baby.

"I will say though, you made one pretty little girl," Conrad said just as Sophie spit up on his shoulder, the lab rats and CSI's all trying to muffle their laughter.

"Ok, my turn," Doc said, taking the wide awake baby as Conrad mumbled and left the room to clean his jacket.

"You guys are going to visit more often, right," Catherine asked.

"As much as we can."

"And you always have a place to stay with me," Jim said.

"And me, too," Catherine added as Sara looked at her watch.

"We've got go if we want to make it home at a decent hour," Sara whispered into Gil's ear as he nodded.

"It's time guys, we have one more stop to make yet," Gil said as Hodges handed Sophie back over to Sara.

Hugs, kisses and goodbyes were all exchanged before the Grissom family made their way out of CSI.

* * *

"Sophie, this is your Uncle Warrick," Gil said, squatting down with Sophie in his arms, touching his headstone as Sara placed a bunch of flowers on his grave.

"I miss him."

"I do, too," Gil said softly.

"Warrick would have loved to have seen Sophie."

"She and Eli could have grown up together," Sara said softly.

"Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile," Gil said softly.

"Albert Einstein."

"Let's go home."

* * *

So this is the last installment of the series, i really hoped you enjoyed it!

Katie


End file.
